


wanna take a ride on your disco stick

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Multi, Post-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a bathroom: more complicated than you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna take a ride on your disco stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



"Angel," Mystique says, nostrils flaring in annoyance, "we're not even all going to fit in a public bathroom."

"Of course we can," she says, grinning. "Just takes the right bathroom and a little premeditation."

Mystique looks at her in confusion. "So you want to scout out bathroom locations?"

"Honey," she replies, taking her hand. "Every bathroom is the right bathroom when you're in the right mindset. The premeditation is for us." She looks Mystique up and down. "Though I guess it doesn't matter, since you're naked already."

Mystique resists the urge to cross her arms over her chest, trying to remind herself that everyone has already seen everything. "So how do we go about this, anyway?"

Angel smiles. "Follow my lead."

The first time is a bust; Angel doesn't quite understand that, while the lobby of First National is well-appointed and the bathroom surely fitted out to the same standards, while they are _actively robbing it_ is not the time to explore.

The second time never really gets off the ground, either. Mystique gets up the courage to scope out the men's room at Marshall Field's; unfortunately, she neglects to pick a time when there aren't any men in it, and all three of them are summarily banned from the store- not that they have any hope of keeping her out.

But a few weeks later, they're sitting in the back of some club that Emma has dragged them to; she's wheeling and dealing, doing something that Magneto approves of highly but doesn't find nearly interesting enough to pay attention to.

Mystique turns to Angel. "Now?"

Angel grins widely. "Third time's the charm. You play scout, I'll play wrangler." Mystique nods, making her way to the bathroom; it's nice and big, and even better, there's a ladies' lounge, complete with a couch that looks like it just might fit all three of them. There's a woman in there washing her hands, but she leaves quickly enough; Mystique waits by the door, hoping the two of them hurry it up.

Angel takes her sweet time about it, but soon enough she and Magneto stumble through the door, just missing Mystique. "Subtle," she remarks.

"And classy," Angel replies, pushing Magneto away carelessly, so that he lands in the middle of the couch. He recovers, waiting curiously for them to do whatever it is they've got planned; Angel smiles and crooks a finger at Mystique, and Mystique doesn't hesitate to join her.

It's not for Magneto's benefit, not entirely; she's hot and Angel's hot and they're both really good at the kissing and groping stuff, so it isn't exactly a hardship to pull her close, her hands reaching down to squeeze Angel's perfect ass. The way Mystique lets her real skin slowly show as she does it, unfurling up one side and down the other- that's for Magneto.

"Did you lock the door?" Mystique asks her, the thought occurring to her suddenly.

There's a crunching sound. "No longer an issue," Magneto says, his voice thick, and she smiles at Angel. Angel returns it, skimming a hand up Mystique's side, resting it on her breast and kneading gently; Mystique can't help but respond, kissing her again, pulling her in closer and grinding against her.

Mystique has kind of forgotten that Magneto's even there by the time he speaks. "That's enough of that," he says; he can't get a hold on her, not when she's just wearing blue, but he reaches out with his power and drags Angel to him by the rivets on her belt. She's more than happy to go, draping her arms around his neck as he settles her on his lap, lacing a hand in her hair and pulling her close so he can kiss her. His kisses are rough and biting, just like they always are, and Mystique is transfixed by the two of them for a moment.

Angel turns to her, offering a hand. "Well?"

Mystique lets herself be pulled in, and pretty soon they're a tangle of bodies, kissing and feeling and _enjoying_. They should be quicker and quieter about this- Mystique doesn't quite think they've got the spirit of the whole fucking in the bathroom thing down- but it's hard to care about that with Angel's clever, strong fingers sliding inside of her, Magneto's cock heavy and insistent in her hand.

Someone's banging on the door now, but Mystique doesn't give a fuck. Magneto is inside of her now, her whole body rocking as he pounds into her so hard and just right; Angel is in front of her, holding her barely-there panties out of the way so that Mystique can work her over, curling her tongue around her clit and pressing her fingers inside, in and up and right there and Angel comes, not even trying to be quiet. Mystique just smiles, pressing her face against the soft, warm skin of her thigh, but it turns into broken moaning as Magneto grabs her hips and fucks her faster, and somewhere in the middle of it all is her orgasm, moving through her entire body, a crash of light and sound that leaves her shaking, clinging to Angel as Magneto gets out a last few stuttering thrusts and comes, gasping.

She's got it the easiest; a thought and she's completely put back together, wearing the same skin she wore earlier. Angel rebounds as easily as ever, but it takes some doing to get Magneto off the couch and looking like he hasn't just been ambushed by two very determined women, and they only sort of succeed.

When Magneto curls back the metal and opens the door, Emma is waiting for them; spots of red are lingering high on her cheeks, her breath coming a little faster than usual. "I had to politely convince half the club that they didn't particularly want to be over here," she says, and Mystique is good enough not to mention what she's obviously been doing out here- or, at least, what Mystique would have been doing if she had telepathy and was standing ten feet from an all-mutant threeway.

"Did you get what you needed?" Magneto says, trying to summon his usual indifference, but he sounds a little too relaxed to pull it off.

Emma smiles. "And then some. Shall we?"

As Emma leads them off, Mystique slips her hand into Angel's, and they smile.


End file.
